


When Hell Began

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Implied/Reference Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kokichi and Kurochi go outside to play. Kokichi convinces Kurochi to help him pick flowers to make a bouquet for their mother. By the time they get back, the house is a mess and their mother is missing.
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	When Hell Began

**Author's Note:**

> Man I'm just full of Angst huh?
> 
> I'm not sorry.
> 
> This was written for day 16 of Ouma Month, with the prompt "Childhood AU"
> 
> Aka, when hell for the Twins began.
> 
> Enjoy!

The skies were a crystal blue, with only a small specking of white, puffy clouds decorating it. The sun warmed their faces as the breeze cooled it, making for a perfect day at the manor. All kinds of flowers bloomed in their mother’s garden, and there were so many new colors and smells that both of the twins were engulfed by their own senses for what felt like hours.

With the sun raised high in the sky, the younger of the two twins gasped, so much so that his tiny little body stumbled backwards in excitement. One he caught his balance, the child had a big smile on his face. 

“Ku.. Rochi! Rooochiii!” he squealed. “Mommy loves flowers! We should pick the best flowers for mommy!”

The elder twin stood up from smelling the garden roses, his face brightening up at the idea. “Oh! We can make momma a present! Only with the best flowers! Look, look, like this one!” Kurochi grabbed a rose by the stem, somehow not being pricked by any thorns, and yanked it right out of the ground. “This one’s the best flower! Right, Kii-chi?”

“Nuh-uuuh! I found the best one!” Kokichi pouted for a moment, before he sharply turned around and ran straight into the flowerbed, and up to the lilac bush. “See? These purple flowers are mommy’s favorite color! They’re the best flower!” 

Kokichi immediately grabbed the stem of the flower, grunting as he tried to pull on it. With a wooden branch, it took some time, but eventually it snapped off of the bush after a sudden and harsh tug. Kokichi yelped and stumbled backwards, yet again almost falling over.

“Ha! See? I got the best flowers!” Kokichi gloated, showing them off to his brother. “The best of the best, only for mommy!”

Kurochi’s brows furrowed, and he nearly had enough frustration built up in his tiny body to start stomping his foot. However, at the thought of their mother’s smile, that anger was long forgotten. “Why don’t we combine them? Like when daddy brings home mommy’s flowers. He brings home lots of flowers for her.”

“Oh! Yeah, you’re right!” Kokichi grinned. “We should get more flowers for momma! You’re so smart, Rochi!”

Kokichi and Kurochi started giggling as Kokichi threw himself at his brother, nearly knocking them both over with the hug. Kurochi only giggled and hugged his brother back, but only for a moment.

“Okaaay! Let’s get them, then!” Kokichi chirped, pulling away and immediately rushing back off into the flower bed. “We gotta get her lots of flowers! She’s gotta be busy with snack time, so we gotta surprise her!”

With a large grin of his own, Kurochi was quick to join him in the flower bed. “Yeah! Mommy’s gonna be so happy with all of the pretty flowers!”

The twins both got to work after that, unintentionally making a mess of their mother’s beautiful flower garden for the sake of finding the “perfect” flowers for her. By the time they were done, both of them had so many flowers in their arms that they could barely carry them.

By the time they were done, the sky had darkened considerably. An overcast, a grey cloud looming over their heads, ruining their perfect day.

A drop of rain hit Kokichi’s nose as he looked up at the sky, and he cried out. “Rain! Rochi, we gotta go! Get inside, or the flowers won’t be pretty anymore!”

Kurochi yelped in response, looking up at the sky before turning to his brother with a curt nod. Both scooping as many flowers into their hands as they possibly could, they made a run for the back sliding door. It had been left open just enough for Kokichi to fit his hand through, and with the combined efforts of him and his brother, they were able to push the door open on their own.

In the kitchen, they panted from their little sprint, looking outside into the back yard. The rain started to come down harder--they had made it back inside, just in time. 

“Phew…! Rochi, we saved the flowers!” Kokichi was grinning again, looking at the bundle of flowers and petals in his arms. “Hey, mommy, look what we--”

However, when Kokichi spin around to face the living room, he lost his voice. Kurochi had apparently noticed it before him, but the kitchen dining room, living room--there was a huge mess all over the place. Splattered drinks and food on the floor, water and dirt from indoor plants and vases, and a puddle of red liquid that pooled in front of the living room entryway, staining the carpet.

Kokichi immediately dropped the flowers he was holding.

“Momma…?”

He took a tiny step forward, shaking and on the verge of crying from how dark the atmosphere got, but he couldn’t move his little body any further. He was too petrified, too startled, by the sound of nothingness. He called out for his mother again, on the verge of crying, but no response.

There was nothing but a dark silence left to greet him.


End file.
